


Dirty Little Secret

by CrimsonTears



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, masumi might murder itaru idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: ''Go out with me. Be my player 2.'' Words Izumi never expected to hear from Itaru of all people. They started dating, but can they keep it a secret from everyone?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Dirty Little Secret

It was sudden. Izumi hadn't even expected it. Before she knew it, she was the girlfriend of Itaru Chigasaki.

It was on a night where she paid his room a visit. Omi made a nice dinner for everyone, but Itaru hadn't come out of his room the entire day. Izumi was a little intimidated to go inside his room but nonetheless was more worried over whether he was eating well.

"....Itaru-san?" She knocked gently, the plate of food in her other hand. After a few knocks and no reply, she decided to let herself inside.

His room was a mess. No surprise there. The sight made her sigh, why was he like this?

She saw him asleep at his gaming PC, and walked over. "Itaru-san." Her voice was gentle while she was giving him a nudge, "Come on, you should eat and lay in bed."

Tired words slurred from the gamer, slowly lifting his head. A yawn left him. "Shit… I fell asleep… what time is it?"

Izumi smiled nervously, "It's 5 in the afternoon, I came to give you some food." She held out the plate for him.

"Oh, thanks." He took it from her, a small smile on his lips before Itaru started eating1. Izumi was relieved he hadn't been on one of his gamer highs, and got mad over her entering.

"You should take better care of yourself, I get worried whenever you lock yourself in here." Izumi voiced, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Aren't you adorable, worrying over me like you're my wife. Haha." He just laughed at her concern, hardly taking it seriously. "Also this is good, I'm guessing Omi made it? Since it isn't curry." 

"I'm being serious! All that sleep you lose, and all the meals you keep skipping isn't healthy!" Izumi grew frustrated with his nonchalant attitude, "Please listen to me Itaru-san."

"Okay." When finished with his meal, he licked his fingers clean. "On one condition."

Izumi quirked an eyebrow and stared suspiciously. "What is it?"

"How about letting me play your route?"

A pause. "Huh?" She didn't get it.

"Let me max out your affection stats."

Izumi rubbed her temples, annoyed somewhat. "In normal, non-gamer terms please."

Itaru chuckled, standing up and Izumi eventually was backed up against the wall by him. "Go out with me. Be my player 2." 

When he said that, Izumi blinked. "W-What? Why? Why this all of a sudden, what are you playing at?"

Itaru tilted his head, "What do you mean? I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Is this some joke? For all I know, you're just imitating some stupid scene from one of your games." She glared at him, not believing him for a moment.

"Let's say if I wasn't, you're saying you'd say yes?" 

Her heart skipped a beat, and her cheeks deepened in a red hue. "I never said that!"

"You were hinting at it though." Itaru smirked smuqgly at her, "I played plenty of detective games, you can't fool me."

". . . . ." Izumi just sighed, looking to the side sadly. "You said dating cuts into your gaming time." She tried to push him back, but he wouldn't budge.

"it's all the same if I constantly have you on my mind while I'm gaming. I keep screwing up and it's getting on my nerves." He uttered bitterly, scowling at the woman.

She scowled right back, "You aren't doing a very good job at convincing me to say yes."

After that, for a minute she saw the most vulnerable look on his face. Sadness engulfing his gaze, which would soon be hidden when he hid his face into her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm terrible at this stuff. I like you, but I don't know the best way show it."

His awkwardness was cute. Izumi smiled sweetly, picking his head up so she could cup his face. "Just be honest with your feelings. I like you too Itaru-san, but if we're going to make this work…. you need to be more open with me."

Itaru smiled back at her, and leaned in to kiss her. "Wait."

She held a finger up to stop him, "We also have to keep this a secret because of… you know."

Masumi.

Ever since that day, Izumi and Itaru had been dating in secret. Whenever everyone went to sleep, she'd sneak into his room. Sometimes she'd even meet him during his lunch breaks at work, so they'd have some alone time during the day. There's been a few close calls, but its worked out well. For 3 months at least.

"Alright everyone, that's enough practice for today." Izumi announced with a clap of her hands. "You all did really well today." Her eyes drifted over on Itaru, who only smiled in return without anyone noticing. "Be sure to be here early tomorrow too for practice!"

They had a new play to rehearse, and a few months before they had to perform. Izumi was confident in their abilities, and knew they could do it.

While the others packed up their stuff to get back to their rooms, Izumi took out a clipboard where she wrote down some notes of anything she felt the boys needed to improve on during the next training session.

"How about you give me a kiss as a reward for my hard work?" Izumi glanced up to see Masumi staring intensely at her. His crush was a bit tiresome, and she wasn't sure how to get it through his head that she wasn't interested.

"Masumi, just go back to your room." Izumi said tiredly, choosing to pay him no mind. Eventually he gave up and left. Once the others left the room, she followed suit but looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Looking for me?" Itaru's voice made her jump, feeling his arms hug her from behind. "I was growing impatient."

"Not here. Stop." She felt her body get hot when he covered her neck in kisses, trying to fight against it. "Let's go to your room before someone sees."

"So mean….." Itaru pouted, letting her go. "Fineee, I'll wait."

"You're so adorable when you make that face." She teased with a grin, letting her fingers brush against his cheek. Itaru huffed when taking her hand and leading her to his room.

It became a routine. Rehearsal, then sneaking into his room. She usually left after a certain time, but sometimes she fell asleep with him. Their relationship hadn't passed anything more than kissing and cuddling. Izumi didn't mind given the little time they were together either.

The minute she heard his door lock, she was pinned against the wall. Itaru's lips connected with hers in a heated kiss. She uttered out a moan as his tongue fought with hers.

The kiss broke as he decided to kiss down her cheek to her neck, a soft sighing breathed out from Izumi. Fingers clenching as she felt his teeth nip and suck at her skin. "Itaru…. haah…" Her voice was almost a plea, maybe for more. maybe…..

The door started knocking.

It startled them both. Itaru released his hold on her, and Izumi went to go hide. Deciding on hiding under a blanket on his couch.

Itaru opened the door to see Banri. "Yo, you ready for our game night?"

Shit. That completely slipped his mind. "Not feeling it today. Some other time."

Banri quirked a brow, in utter disbelief. "Hah, you're joking right? Let me in." He tried getting through but Itaru blocked the doorway.

"Yeaaaah, not happening." Itaru forced on a fake smile. "I got stuff to do."

"What stuff? When you're not acting all you freaking do is play video games." He wasn't fooling Banri the least bit.

"You know." Itaru made a hand gesture, "Adult stuff. Stuff I need privacy for. So leave."

Banri glared up at him, "....I would ask. But I probably wouldn't wanna know. Whatever. Bye."

Relief at last when Banri walked away. Locking the door, he took the blanket off Izumi who was smiling up at him. "Choosing me over video games, should I be touched?"

Itaru chuckled, climbing on top of her. "I guess I just found something more interesting than gaming for a change." He kissed her neck, whilst her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Would you… give up games permanently for me?" She questioned through soft sighs,

Itaru had to hold back a snort of laughter, "Yeah. Let's not get carried away. I love you, but games have been there for me way longer."

She playfully glared at him, forcing his head down for a kiss. "You're such a geek. I love you."

They crawled into Itaru's bed together after that, sharing gentle kisses.Izumi snuggled into his chest, while he held her in his arms. They fell asleep together like that, sleeping comfortably for the whole night.

What woke them was the sound of both their phone alarms. Izumi was the first to wake up, grabbing her phone and staring sleepily.

Seeing the time, her eyes nearly popped out her head.

They were late!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue, please leave kudos and comment.


End file.
